Beloved
by worldboy4
Summary: Naruto finally has the family he's always wanted, what outcome will this have on the ninja world as we know it?  Review please!
1. Prologue

Beloved

The room was a dark impenetrable black. The air was moist and thick with sweat. The only sound in the room was the creaking of the bed and the pants and moans of the two naked individuals on top of it. Kushina let out a high pitched squeal as Minato drove into her, panting as he did. The sweat from their body's made sliding up and down easy.

Kushina looked up at Minato with a board expression on her face "Oh Minato, this is so standard it's almost boring" Minato smiled down at her "you wanted me to rough you up a bit then?" she nodded smiling "I would love to see you try." At those words Minato lifted Kushina up and slammed against the wall behind the bed. He looked her straight in the eyes as he slowly inched his dick inside her.

Dispite Kushina having been fucked so many times by Minato before, she was always just as sensitive as the first time. Every inch Minato slid into her was another inch her back would arch. Minato ran his index finger down her spine making her bend even more. This was exactly what he wanted as it pushed her breasts toward his face. Minato poked out his tounge and slowly began to lick her left breast while massaging the right with his hand. Kushina gasped and her vagina tightened around Minato. He laughed "liking this are you?" he teased. Kushina smiled back the bared her teeth. "Im sorry, was I not squeezing hard enough?" she questioned sarcastically, tightening her vagina ever further. Minato gasped in pain it felt like Kushina was trying to crush his dick. Then she relaxed a little and it became a more pleasant pressure that stroked and caressed his dick until it was nice and throbbing. "Kushina I think im ready" he said with lust in his eyes.

"Its about damn time" she laughed "make it rough" Minato grabbed her by the shoulders and started slamming into her "faster" she gasped "im getting closer" Minato increased his pace, moving fast and faster until he was just a yellow blur. Kushina bit down on her knuckle to stop her moans. But the force of Minatos thrusts forced her mouth wider and wider until her let out an ear piercing scream and collapsed with Minato panting on the bed "And THAT is why they call me the "yellow flash..."

(fast forward 9 months)

Tonight was the night that Baby Naruto was supposed to be born. So they transferred Kushina to a secret location so she could give birth. This was a precaution for both Kushina's and Naruto's protection.

Minato had a bad feeling that someone was going to come after his family that night because the seal on the _Kyuubi_ inside Kushina would be at its weakest. The seal would weaken while she was giving birth providing the opportune moment them to release it from its prison. Minato decided to take a risk. He and a large group of ANBU moved to a remote location away from Kushina and the elders while she gave birth as a decoy to distract anyone that might come for the baby. It was a risk since this left Kushina virtually unprotected in case something bad happened and Minato wouldn't get to see the baby when it was born, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

The night of Narutos birth Madara Uchiha did come for Kushina and the _Kyuubi _that night, hoping to steal it from her. However he fell right into Minato's trap believing that Kushina would want a large amount of protection around her while she had her baby. Minato and the ANBU were able to stall and eventually severely wound Madara almost to the point of death. This allowed Kushina to safely deliver Naruto into the world. However the was a hitch; while Kushina was giving birth, her seal weakened , the _Kyuubi_ sensed this and tried to break free. Fortunetly the elders were able to keep it from breaking out of Kushina's body but without the 4th Hokages power to keep it sealed inside Kushina, it still looked for a way out. The Ninetails exited in the only weak point it could. It moved itself into the body of little baby Naruto. Kushina no longer held the _Kyuubi_; by a twist of fate she had accidentally passed it onto her son.

(Fast forward 12 years)

"NARUTOOO GET BACK HERE!" came the shout from the doorway. "MOOOM IM GOING TO BE LATE!" shouted Naruto. He was dressed in his signature orange jumpsuit with a "weapons" pouch (filled with dull shuriken) on his hip, and he was running as quickly away from the house as he could. "Well catch then" shouted Kushina and rocked back on her heal winding up like a pitcher. She let fly a green wrapped lunch box with Konoha's symbol on it Naruto caught the lunch box with a well practiced movement and waved Kushina a goodbye.

At that moment Minato came out of the house dressed in full hokage regalia (flaming jacket and all). He swepts Kushina into his arms. "Off for another day of work sweetie" he said gently kissing her on the cheek. "come back in one piece please" she said to him "tonight you have to have the talk with Naruto." Minato rolled his eyes. "That boy will grow up to be like his dad" he said laughing. "He'll be fine." " Lets hope not" said Kushina "you used to be awful at sex."

Minato froze at that and looked at his wife. She held his gaze impassively for a moment an then gave him a cheeky grin. "just kidding" she said and ran into the house.

To be Continued…


	2. Discovery Pt 1

Chapter 1: Discovery

Naruto dashed down the street his mothers lunch in hand. 'Hm I wonder what mom packed me today?' he thought to him-self. 'I hope its ramen.' As he ran toward the schoolhouse his mind wandered and he began to think about yesterday.

_"NARUTO" shouted Iruka-sensei. Naruto started and sat up from the desk where he had been sleeping. "Naruto wipe the drool off your mouth" said Iruka-sensei in an irritated tone of voice. Naruto did as he was told and then looked at Iruka "what did you wake me up for I was having a nice nap" he said an annoyed look on his face. "Look Naruto just because you're the Hokage's son doesn't mean you get special treatment. No one gets to sleep in class." Naruto frowned "Iruka-sensei im bored in here so why can't I sleep?" "Because Naruto" said Iruka in an annoyed voice, "your going to have to do five hundred left arm push ups today and five hundred right arm push ups first thing when you arrive tomorrow." _

Naruto's feet came to a screeching halt. "No way am I going to do that again!" he said his left arm still hadn't fully recovered from the punishment and was really sore. 'I wonder what I should do instead' he thought. If I go to class I'll just be punished or bored again. He sat cross legged with his arms crossed weighting his options.

Suddenly he jumped up. "I know" he said excitedly "I'll go visit my dad." Naruto grabbed his school bag and lunch box and raced down the street towards his dad's office.

(fast forward a few minutes)

Naruto came to a screeching halt outside the Hokage's building and stashed his book bag and lunch box in the bushes. 'I don't want my dad thinking that I'm skipping school' he thought to him-self. Then he ran up the stairs to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" came his father's voice.

Naruto entered and saw his dad sitting in front of him, his flaming jacket laid to the side on a chair, and he was staring intently at some paperwork. "Oh good Naruto you're here" he said not glancing up. Naruto looked at his dad confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well I sent for you at the school a few moments ago because I wanted to talk to you." Minato then looked up from his paperwork straight into his son's eyes "But I see you were skipping AGAIN!" he said unsmiling.

Naruto blushed. "Dad I'm bored there you know that" Naruto said in explanation. "Well maybe I should stop training you then so that you can stop thinking your such a hot shot." Minato said sternly. Naruto shuck his head "No dad, I'll go." "Good" he said with a final glance at his son "now the real reason I called you here, Jiraiya come in."

On cue, a man with large white hair, red painted lines down his cheeks, and a large scroll on his back walked in the room. "Hey Minato" he said raising a hand in greeting. Minato threw a scroll at him, "Its Fourth Hokage to you" he said, but he was smiling. Naruto looked from one to the other. "Dad who is this he asked." "This is my old sensei, Jiraiya-sensei" he said. "he's one of the three legendary sannin of Konoha and I wanted you to meet him.

Naruto's eyes opened wide "really!" he said excited. "Is he going to teach me some awesome new jutsu dad?" "Oh im going to teach you something alright, better than any jutsu you could think of" laughed Jiraiya "Only because you old man is too spineless to actually talk to you about it..." "I am not" frowned Minato "your just more…..comfortable in this subject then I am."

Naruto was confused again "why would you feel uncomfortable teaching me super high powered jutsu dad?" he asked. Minato looked at him and then laughed acquired. "Just go along with Jiraya Naruto" he said pushing both of them out the door. "He's going to teach you lots of interesting things."

Once outside Jiraya took Naruto under the arm. "Naruto I'm here to give you a ninja's basic training in sex ed." Naruto fround "I already know all the body parts we learned them in school." Jiraya laughed well im here to train you in using those body parts just in case you might need them on missions." At the sound of the word missions Naruto perked up "Im going to need this on missions?" he said "yup" said Jiraya "LETS GOOOO!" said Naruto grabbed Jiraya's hand.

"What do we have to do first?" asked Naruto "Research" said Jiraya "Where to?" asked Naruto

"To The Bathhouse" said Jiraya

To be continued…


	3. Discovery Pt 2

Chapter 1: Discovery (Part 2)

Naruto and Jiraiya arrived at a bathhouse a few minutes away from the Hokage's office. "Now Naruto this is strictly a learning experience" said Jiraiya "so no matter what you see in there remember its for educational purposes only." "Yea sure Jiraiya-sensei" said Naruto not really listening.

Naruto was eying the bathhouse excitedly. 'I wonder what kind of awesome justu I'm going to learn today' he thought. 'Poor Naruto he doesn't know what going to hit him' smiled Jiraiya.

They entered together and changed out of their clothes. Naruto was eying Jiraiya as he changed. From the outside he looked like a fat old man because of his baggy clothes. However Jiraiya surprised Naruto by being very muscular and well built. Naruto shrugged 'Ah well what do you expect from one of the legendary sannin' he thought of course he's muscular.

Now Naruto was no lightweight either. He had broad shoulders; well defined arms and legs, and a six-pack. "Hey you have some pretty good definition there," said Jiraiya. "How old did you say you were?" "Twelve" answered Naruto "But the reason I have all of this definition is all of the training with my dad, and... I keep getting punished." "What are you getting punished for?" asked Jiraiya. "Well I keep falling asleep in class because I'm bored so as a result, Iruka-sensei makes me do a lot of exercises.

Jiraiya laughed, "well I seems to be doing you some good." Naruto looked down at him-self and shrugged "It's better then what Sasuke can do, he hasn't even been able to learn Sharingan yet." "Well I'm sure he'll learn soon, but until then into the bath" said Jiraiya raising his finger to point at the door.

Naruto and Jiraiya stepped into the hot steaming bath and immediately stank up to there necks in the hot water. Naruto stuck a washcloth on top of his head and was breathing in the steam from the water. He sat back and relaxed against the side of the tub. Naruto sat there for a few moments before begging to speak "So Jiraiya-sensei what are you going to teach me today?" There was a pause but no answer. Naruto tried again "So Jiraiya-sensei what are you going to teach me today?" There was still no answer.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. Jiraiya wasn't sitting next to him but looking through a peep hole that he had cut in the bamboo wall separating the men and women's baths. "Jiraiya-sensei what are you doing!" asked Naruto pulling Jiraiya back from the hole. "Research" said Jiraiya "You have to know the female body inside and out before you can can begin to learn the art of sex." Naruto blushed "why would I need to learn about that?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto disbelievingly "Why wouldn't you?" he asked

"I thought you were going to teach me some really cool awesome jutsu" said Naruto pouting. Jiraiya looked at him 'This kid is never going to get any' he thought. "Well Minato wants me to teach you about sex so lets make a deal" said Jiraiya. "What's the deal?" said Naruto suspiciously. "Who ever can get the cute girl on the other side of the wall to bang them first wins." "OK" said Naruto "What do I get if I win?" " I will teach you how to walk on water" said Jiraiya "how that for a intense jutsu?" "Alright!" said Naruto jumping up and down. Suddenly he stopped. "Hey Jiraiya?" asked Naruto. "Yea?" said Jiraiya "what now?" "Whats banging?"

(fast forward a few minutes to where Jiraiya is making his attempt to hit up what ever is behind the bamboo wall)

Jiraiya got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Hey kid watch this" he said and disappeared out of the door. Naruto's face was one of shock and horror. 'Is he actually serious about having sex thing? I didn't know that's what he meant!' Naruto was frozen until he heard a loud bang on the other side of the wall.

His curiosity got the better of him and he went up the hole Jiraiya had cut in the wall. He looked through the hole and saw Ino Yamanaka sitting in the bath on the other side. The wall constricted his view of Ino so he could only see her face and shoulders.

'She looks beautiful' he thought. Her long blond hair was streaming down her back and the mist from the bath wafted around her body. 'Like a goddess'. Naruto's mouth unintentionally fell open and he began to fantasies.

While Naruto was in a daze, Ino's actual face was arranged in an expression of horror. She was staring at Jiraiya who had just banged through the door and was standing in front of her with a wide grin on his face. "Hey baby" he said smiling. Ino stared at him blankly still in a state of shock.

Jiraiya misread her shock. "So impressed that your stuck dumb huh?" he said grinning even more. "Well sweetie I'm going to rock you world." Jiraiya began to walk toward Ino discarding his towel as he slipped into the bath. At the sight of Jiraya's last bit of clothing coming off Ino was knocked out of her daze. "" she screamed.

Ino's scream startled Naruto out of his day dream. "Whats going on" he said looking around confused. Then he saw Jiraiya advancing on Ino who was backed up against the bamboo wall cowering in terror. 'BAKA Ero-Sennin ' thought Naruto 'Raping people is how you get laid?' and he ran out of the men bath.

(fast forward around 30 seconds)

Jiraiya was almost on top of Ino when the door to the women's bath again banged open. A smoking hot girl was standing there with a towel wrapped around her body. "Stop right there!" she said. Jiraiya looked up and his eyes almost popped out of his head. A blond chick was standing in the doorway arms crossed across her voluptuous chest. She had two long pigtails and three lines on each cheek resembling fox whiskers. She looked eerily familiar.

"Ero-Sennin get out!" she commanded looking venomous. "Your so cute!" said Jiraiya staring at her chest. The girl took a step back taken a back. "I think I'll bang you instead" said Jiraiya walking away from Ino and starting toward the girl. She turned deathly pale and turned on her heels and ran. Jiraiya leaped after her leaving Ino in the tub alone.

Jiraiya followed the girl down the hallway and around a corner. There he lost sight of her. He turned down another hallway and ran into Minato. Minato was about to wave a hello at Jiraiya when suddenly he grabbed him and pulled him into a room. "Where the F*ck are your cloths?" Minato screamed at Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked down at him-self. He had left the towel in the women's bath.

(Fast forward a minute or two)

Ino was trembling in the bath crying about almost being rapped by an old man. The door opened again and she ducked under the water hoping to hide from the old man. To her horror he stepped into the bath and began walking toward her. 'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' she panicked. 'I'm not going to let him have me that easily' she decided. Ino burst out of the water punching at her perpetrator in the face. A stream of blond hair and soft flesh fell into the water with a splash. Ino looked down at her feet and saw the girl who had just saved her.

"OH NO!" shouted Ino and grabbed the girl "I'm so sorry." The girl lay there unconscious. Then suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Naruto lay there completely naked in the middle of the bath.

(Writers Note: Oh snap don't you hate me for my cliff hangers now?)

To be continued….


	4. Discovery Pt 3

Ino blinked looking down at Naruto laying naked in the water. "Oh my God!" she screamed "What do I do?" Ino knelt down lifting the back of Naruto's head out of the bath water cradling his head in her hands. "Naruto saved me," she said looking at him thoughtfully.

Minato was holding on to Jiraiya's shirt collar in both fists. "What the hell do you think your doing walking around like that!" he shouted. "Your indecent!" Jiraiya gave him a crooked smile. "loooooook at yoooou MINATO all grown ups nowz aren't you?". Minato stumbled backwards clutching his nose. Eyes watering he pointed an accusing finger at Jiraiya. "You've been drinking havn't you?" he said. Jiraiya gave him a crooked smile and then collapsed in a heap on the floor snoring.

"Naruto" said Ino looking at him. "You saved me" She placed his head on her lap and began stroking his temples. Naruto moaned in his sleep and moved his leg to the side. Ino stood up to help him because his leg had gotten caught on a rock in the bath. As she moved Naruto's leg to the right he stirred and moaned "Ino-san". She looked up and saw his cock slowly rising into the air. Ino blushed 'Wow... so that's what a dick actually looks like...' she thought. 'It's huge…I wonder if it will fit.' She leaned over Naruto.

"Naruto?" she spoke softly, as she shook him trying to see if he was conscious or not. Naruto moaned and shifted slightly but did not wake. 'He's too big for me to move very far on my own' thought Ino 'but I feel bad about hurting him and I don't actually know how to explain what just happened, so I guess I'll just stay with him until he wakes up' She sat down next to him and slowly glanced over his body. She noticed with satisfaction that he had well toned muscles and a well-defined face. Ino felt the heat in her face rising. 'So this is what a ninja's body is suppose to look like' she thought to herself 'billboard brow will be so jealous'.

And the thought of the deep-rooted rivalry between Sakura and herself she suddenly lost her shyness. She put one leg over his body so that she's straddling him, and grabs a hold of his cock. "Its so big and hard... how is this ever going to fit..." Slowly lowering herself down onto it, she can feel her pussy slowly stretching to accommodate his large member. 'I am going to be sore later... but its worth it… to see Sakura's face' Pushing down even farther, she encountered some resistance. 'Hmmm he should be able to go in farther than this.' She thought to herself. Then she remembered something from when her mom made her sit down and have "The Talk". "Oh yea... hymen..." she winced. She braced herself as she lifted off a little bit and slammed her body down on his cock. She gasped then bit her lip as she felt all seven inches slide into her, and looking down for the pool of blood that she was sure was pouring out of her was surprised to see only a small trickle "Oh..." She said looking down, "I guess it wasn't as bad as id thought it'd be" she could see a single drop of blood slowly making its way down his cock.

Ino was shaking from the pain "How did he not feel that?" she said to herself. Looking up into Naruto's face, she can tell that he's still knocked out but characteristic of Naruto he had a dumb smile plastered onto his face. 'I wonder if that means he's enjoying it?' she thought to herself. Ino slowly started grinding up and down on his cock, moaning as she feels him go deeper and deeper. "MMMMMM NARUTO, THAT FEELS SOOOO GOOD!" She gets more used to the feeling and starts bouncing up and down. Ino begins to rock as she bounces pushing him deeper and deeper into her. "Oh Naruto" she gasps pushing even harder "I'm so close just a little bit longer!" She screamed. She began slamming into him at such a rate that Ino was shaking Naruto from head to foot. Her rate became frantic and she suddenly tensed and released a stream of cum over his dick. She sighed and lay down in the bath starting to wash her self off.

Having done this she lay down and waited for Naruto to wake up, however the warm water lulled her into a sleep. After about fifteen minutes Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. "Man that was awesome" he said to himself "best first time ever!" Having a sudden after thought he quickly glanced at Ino. "I hope she couldn't tell I was awake" he said standing up. "I better get out of here before she gets up." "Wait until I tell Jiraya-sama that I won the bet" he said gleefully and walked out of the bath.

Writers Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out guys. This part was giving me a really hard time and I haven't had a lot of time on my hands recently. Hope you guys like it


	5. Break Him Up Pt 1

Chapter 2 – Break him up

*Beep *Beep *Beep *Beep *Beep. Naruto's hand came crashing down on the alarm clock next to his bed. "Holy Shit is school time already?" he said groggily. He scratched his disheveled hair and slid out of bed. Standing up he tock a step and gasped. "Damn my cock is sore!" he said his eyes squinting in pain "Ino was not gentle at all". He walked toward the kitchen and got out some milk and instant ramen.

Naruto heated up his instant ramen and wolfed it down. Glancing at the clock his eyes almost flew out of their sockets. He had to be at school in 5 minutes. He chugged the rest of his milk and shot out the door. Running at full speed toward he school he made it through the door with just 15 seconds to spare.

Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom. "You are lucky Naruto" he said sarcastically "any earlier and you would have been here yesterday". Naruto blushed "sorry Iruka-sensei" he said and took his seat.

Naruto sat next to a skinny girl with pink hair called Sakura. "Iruka-sensei was pretty tough on you back there." she said fluttering her eyelashes "he shouldn't have done that." "Well I did come in late" said Naruto "I guess its good that he's hard on me that way I can become stronger." After he finished speaking Naruto flashes Sakura a wide grin and turned away from her. Sakura blushed and turned to face the front of the class. However, Naruto could tell that Sakura was taking sidelong glances at him. 'Hook, line, and sinker.' He thought. Grinning to him-self.

Naruto continued to sit through class. Iruka-sensei was droning on and on about the clone jutsu. 'This is such a basic jutsu why are we learning it?' thought Naruto. "Naruto" said Iruka-sensei. "Yes sensei?" said Naruto. "Will you please come and demonstrate to the class how to do the clone jutsu?" Naruto stood and walked to the front of the class. Sakura's eyes were following him all the way.

He stood next to Iruka-sensei, quickly formed the hand motion, and a small poof went off right next to him. Standing there was a perfect clone of Naruto. The whole class broke into applause. Several girls screamed. "Naruto" screamed Sakura "Your amazing." Naruto smiled to himself. 'Girls can be so funny sometimes' he thought.

"Naruto-san" said a voice from the door. Naruto turned and saw an ANBU member standing at the doorway. "Hello" Naruto said walking toward the door. "The Hokage needs to see you." said the fox-masked ninja. Naruto looked at Iruka-sensei. "go" he says "the Hokage's business is probably more important." Naruto turned on his heel and followed the ANBU out.

Naruto flew through the village. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, racing toward his father's office. He landed on the balcony outside his office and entered. "Hi dad" he said flashing his father his characteristically wide grin. "Hello Naruto" he said "doing anything in class today?" "nope" said Naruto. "Just a regular clone jutsu." "Ah well I have something special for you to do today." He said. "Whats that?" asked Naruto. "I want you to train to master a special jutsu." He said "It won't be easy and takes more Chakra control then you currently possess." Naruto's eyes lit up. "Don't underestimate me dad" he said "I never give up." "We'll see son" he said. "head to the training ground in the forest in about an hour." Naruto grinning widely burst through the office door and ran down the hallway.

Minato shook his head finally allowing him-self to smile. "That kid doesn't know what he's getting him-self into." At that moment Jiraya walked in. "No he doesn't" he smiled. "Are you planning on doing to him what I think you are?" he said raising his eyebrows. "Yes" said Minato. "Its about time someone cut him down to size." Jiraya eyed him suspiciously. "and your looking at me to do it?" "Yes" said Minato. "Break him up."


	6. Break Him Up Pt 2

Chapter 2 Part 2– Break him up

Naruto was pacing back and forth, hands behind his back. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" screamed Naruto "HE SAID ONE HOUR" "And I've been here for an hour waiting for you to notice im here." Came a voice out of the trees.

Naruto spun on the spot searching for the voice. Jiraya jumped down from the trees directly in front of him. "You know if you were in combat you would have been dead an hour ago." "But I didn't know…" Naruto protested. "It doesn't matter" shouted Jiraya "The point of a ninja is to not be detected. Why would I tell you i'm here? Baka!" Naruto crossed his arms looking sullen. "A ninja is always on guard" said Jiraya "Otherwise you die."

Jiraya drove home his point by pushing Naruto in the chest on that last statement. Naruto stumbled backward falling to the ground. "A true ninja would have stopped that." Jiraya snickered "Get up." Naruto jumped to his feet. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he screamed "I'M THE HOKAGES SON." "SO WHAT!" shouted Jiraya "IN BATTLE THE ENEMY DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU'RE THE SON OF THE HOKAGE OR NOT." Naruto took a step back.. No one had ever spoken to him like this before.

Jiraya smirked. "I think you have a thing or two to learn so I brought one of your classmates. Come on down." He said gesturing to the trees. Leaping down from the branches came the girl with pink hair from his class. "Thank you for coming Sakura" said Jiraya "see if you can teach Naruto so manners as well as a bit of Chakra control." "Why should I have to learn from her?" said Naruto "she's not nearly as strong as I am."

"You think she's not strong as you, and yet she can do things you can't" he said. "Please demonstrate Sakura." Sakura gave Naruto an apologetic look. 'This was suppose to be a way for me to get closer to Naruto, not embarrass him.' She thought. 'Jiraya-sama said that I would be helping Naruto, but it just seems as though I am wounding his pride.' Resigned she walked back toward the forest. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE GOING?" shouted Naruto still in a huff. "SHES SUPPOST TO BE TEACHING ME THINGS."

Sakura just kept walking directly for a tree. "isn't she going to move" naruto mumbled to him-self "she's going to run into the tree." Sakura kept walking, getting closer and closer until she was only a foot away from the tree. She took another step forward placing her foot on the tree and then began to walk up it. She walked farther and farther, reaching the highest branch and then walking out onto the branch, she hung upside down by her feet, arms crossed in front of her chest, staring at Jiraya and Naruto.

"Lets see you do that." Said Jiraya. "You bet I can!" said Naruto and ran head long toward the tree. "Yahhhhhhh" he yelled preparing him-self for the climb. He reached the tree and placed his first step on its trunk.

He was blasted backwards immediately and tumbled head over heals onto the ground. "Oh my God! Naruto!" shouted Sakura "Are you alright?" "Shut up!" shouted Naruto. Sakura recoiled as if hit by a sharp slap. His words stung. "Don't yell at the pretty girl Naruto you baka!" shouted Jiraya "Don't hate her because she's better then you." Naruto looked away from Jiraya with a sullen look on his face. "It looks as though you have to learn a lesson in humility as well as Chakra control." Said Jiraya. "Sakura help this idiot to learn to control his temper and skills and if he gives you any trouble come and get me." He said turning around and beginning to walk back toward the trees.

"What? You're just going to leave me here with her?" asked Naruto incredulously. "Yes Naruto." Said Jiraya "Make sure you learn a thing or two from her." Then Jiraya disappeared. "Damn pervy-sage!" shouted Naruto punching the ground.

Sakura had come down from the tree by this point. "Naruto" she said putting her hand on his arm. "GET OFF ME!" shouted Naruto. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Sakura recoiled again, and Naruto rose. He began to walk back in the direction of the forest.

Sakura had also gotten to her feet. But she wasn't walking toward the forest. Sakura was shaking. This shaking wasn't triggered by intense sadness at being so blatantly rejected by her idol. No. This shaking was triggered by the intense rage she felt toward Naruto. In spurning Sakura Naruto had made a critical error. He had not taken into account how her emotions factored into her strength.

Naruto had almost reached the tree line when he was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. "Wha…" he said after having the wind knocked out of him. He saw Sakura's blurry outline standing above him. "Sakura what on earth?" "You have disrespected me for the last time Naruto." She said "I have been more than patient with you now it is time for you to just shut the fuck up!" Then she punched him and he blacked out.


	7. Break Him Up Pt3

Naruto blinked a few times and opened his eyes. The world was blurry and he could only see the basic outlines and colors of shapes. "Wh…What happend?" asked Naruto. His head felt like someone had split it open with a sledge hammer. Directly above him a blurry pink shape slowly came into focus. "Sakura!" shouted Naruto "What are you doing here."

Sakura looked down at Naruto. Drops of water began to hit his face. Naruto finally realized that Sakura was crying. "S…S…Sakura whats wrong?" said Naruto startled. He had never seen her cry before and only knew her as a super hyper and slightly obsessive fan girl.

"N…Narrrruuutttooo" she wailed. "Why are you so mean to me?" "Ehhhhhhh?" said Naruto confused. "When have I ever been mean to you?" "Naaarrruuutttooo I have loved you ever since we met on the first day of Ninja Acadamy" she cried. The flow of tears increased and now it was essentially raining on Naruto's face.

'This is getting out of control' he thought. He tried to moved out of the way of Sakura's stream of tears and a bolt of pain shot through his body. He sat up looking down at himself and saw that his arms and legs were tied with thick cords. 'OH MY GOD' he thought 'Sakura is ridiculous. This is too far.'

"Sakura-chan" he said trying to smile at her. "This hurts can you please untie me?" Sakura shook her head "I'm sorry Naruto" she said "but if I do you will just run away from me." 'Well she's got that right' Naruto sarcastically thought 'Why on earth would I stay around here to let her tie me up and get cried on?'

2 hours later…

Sakura was still crying and Naruto was starting to get desperate. The pain had faded from his limbs and in its place was a startling numbness that scared him even more. "Sakura-chan" he said desperately "Please stop crying. I promise if you stop crying and untie me I will sit and listen to you." Sakura's sobs suddenly stopped. "Will you really?" she said in a chocked voice. "Yes" he said resignedly

Sakura slowly knelt down and began to untie his bonds. 'Ok' he thought to himself 'the second she releases me I will bolt.' She finally released his legs and he jumped to his feet.

Almost instantly he crumpled back to the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed as pain shot through his limbs. The blood and feeling were coming back all in a rush and man, did it hurt. "Naruto-kun" said Sakura concerned "are you alright?" "NO YOU BAKA! MY ARMS AND LEGS HURT BECAUSE OF THOSE KNOTS !" Sakura's bottom lip began to quiver. "Im sorry Naruto-kun" she said the tears beginning to fall down her face again. "I obviously cause you nothing but trouble, so I will leave you alone from now on."

Naruto immediately felt bad for his outburst. "Sakura wait!" he said Sakura turned around "Yes Naruto?" she said in a depressed voice. "I'll tell you what." he said "Why don't I let you make it up to me. Then we can be friends." "REALLY!" she said her eyes beginning to shine. "Yea" he said a grin creeping across his face. "What do I have to do?" she asked. "You have to make me lunch." he said.

Sakura stood their looking at him for a moment. Then she grabbed his arm and took off at high speed dragging Naruto along behind her. "SSSSAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUURRRRAAAAA" Naruto screamed in terror. " SSSTTTTOOOOPPPP!"

Sakura screeched to a stop. Naruto looked up he was in front of his house. "Stay here I will be right back" she said and raced away. Naruto watched her leave, kicking up a trail of dust behind her. "Man what a day" he said to himself "I need a nap." Then he turned around, entered his house, and plopped down on his couch. Instantly falling asleep.

2 more hours…

There was a pounding on the door. Naruto sat up groggily. "Who is it?" he shouted half asleep. *Bang *Bang *Bang "Its Sakura" said the voice from the other side of the door. "Oh Shit" he said It's her again. *Bang *Bang *Bang "Naruto come out I brought your food."

Naruto slowly crept out from behind his couch and walked on tip toe to the door. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could then grasped the handle when all of a sudden *BANG the door was slammed open. "Narutoooo!" Sakura said as she marched in "I have brought you your food."

The door slowly swung shut and Naruto, (now flattened against the wall behind the door) slid down the wall to the floor. "Sakura... im over here" he said half conscious. Sakura turned around and seeing Naruto on the floor rushed over. "Oh my God Naruto!" she said worried "are you alright?" "yea" he said "I…I will be fine" Sakura dragged Naruto over to the couch and lay him down, resting his head on a pillow. She then set about laying out the objects from her pack beside her on the table next to the couch.

When Naruto finally came back to himself he first view was of the table. In front of his was a lavish bento. Onigiri (Japanese rice balls), Grilled Salmon, Sushi, Flavored Nori (japanese seaweed sheets), Dango, Mochi (A Japanese sweet), Teriyaki Beef, Teriyaki Chicken, and lots of Ramen with Kamaboko (also known as Naruto). "Wow Sakura-chan this looks great!" he said Sakura blushed "Well I do have to make it up to you somehow." she said smiling. Then Naruto noticed what she was wearing.

Sakura sat next to him. Her characteristically pink hair flowing down the sides of her face and shoulders. She had placed beautiful green jade hair pieces artfully securing her bangs out of eyes. She left her startlingly green eyes unadorned except for maybe a thin line of eye liner. On her lips she wore an eye catching pink lip gloss that sparkled when she turned her head. For her outfit Sakura had discarded her usual red dress with white detailing. Instead she wore a pink and purple cheongsam (chinese dress). The cloth of the cheongsam was pink with purple flowers and phoenixes blossoming over the fabric. A slid in the side of the dress rose tantalizingly up the side of Sakura's leg stopping at the upper part of her thigh. She was wearing a pair of bright purple pumps to match the detailing on her dress.

Naruto's mouth hit the floor. "Sakura…Oh my God…Your…Your….

Authors Note: Gotta wait until next time folks :) thanks for reading.


	8. Break Him Up Pt 4

"You…You're Beautiful." he said awe struck. Sakura blushed. "Your just saying that" she said smiling at him. As he looked at her smiling she began to look beautiful. Her smile was kind and genuine and her eyes were shining with hope. Naruto started to get a weird feeling in his gut. As though his stomach was tying itself into nots.

Naruto turned his head away from Sakura taking a look at the food she placed out on the table. "please" he said nervously "please eat. I can't eat all of this food by myself." Sakura smiled at him again. "Alright" she said "If you insist." Sakura took out two plates from her bag and two pairs of chop sticks. She handed one of the plates to Naruto and began to load up her plate with Chicken, Onigiri, and Beef.

Naruto snapped his chopsticks apart and hands shaking, began to place food on his plate. Occasionally he would glance over at Sakura as she ate. Her jaw went slowly up and down, eyes closed, enjoying the food.

Naruto took the first bite of beef and froze. Sakura turned to grab another Onigiri and saw Naruto. "Oh no Naruto does it not taste good?" she asked he shook his head. She lowered her head and her lip began to quiver again. "It doesn't taste good." he said "It tastes great!" Sakura head rose and saw his characteristically cheeky grin.

"Naruto" she said half annoyed "you scared me!" Naruto took another bite of his food. "But you also complemented me" she said "so i'll let you off this time." They sat together on the couch laughing and eating together until all the food Sakura had brought over was gone.

Sakura began to pack up all of the dishes she brought over. Closing up the Bento and placing it back into her bag. She got up, grasping her bag and heading toward the door. Naruto got up with her and followed her to the door. "It was lovely seeing you Naruto" she said smiling at him again. Naruto smiled back at her taking a last glance at her beautiful form.

All of a sudden he was whirled around and his back was pressed against the door. Sakura's startling green eyes were closed and her mouth was pressed up against his. Naruto looked down at Sakura, startled by this sudden turn of events. Sakura's eyes opened as she started to pull away. Naruto wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her back in. "Don't leave yet." he whispered in her ear "I was just getting to know you."

Sakura stared at Naruto for a split second before diving back in. Kissing furiously they moved from the doorway down the hall. They were wrapped in such a fierce embrace that they were bumping up against the walls as they kissed lustily. As they reached the end of the hallway Naruto kicked open the door to his room and they entered, slamming the door behind them.

Naruto's hands immediately began to slide up Sakura's leg. reaching the top of the slit he began to unclasp it. Sakura's hands were entangled in Naruto wild hair using it to steer his head this way and that. Naruto finally undid the clasp at Sakura's neck and her dress slowly fell open. Under the dress she was wearing a fiery red lace bra with red lace panties to match. Naruto took a step back for a moments and let his eyes run over her body from head to toe.

Sakura was skinny that much was a fact. But, her beautifully toned arms and legs were complemented by her skinny and slightly curvy torso. She had relativity small boobs and a small butt, but hey, a guy can't have everything...

Sakura took a step forward. She had enough of Naruto staring. Her hands zipped down the front of his jacket and pulled off the mesh shirt he always wore. She wasted no time in dispatching of his pants in a similar fashion. As he stood in his boxers it was Sakura's turn to look at Naruto.

Naruto was toned dispute his youth. He had well built arms and legs supported by a well toned core and pecks. 'Danm I didn't think he was this hot' thought Sakura. 'Ah well, all the better for me.' Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist again. and pushed them both onto the bed.

From there Naruto worked out of his boxers and began to unclasped Sakura's bra. Sakura gasped as Naruto began to suck and bite at her neck. Her bra fell away revealing her breasts which Naruto grasped eagerly. Sakura moaned even more as he began to massage them one in each hand.

But Sakura was not one to be dominated and controlled. She flipped Naruto over oh his back releasing his hold over her. She then kissed him gently from his mouth all the way down his torso until reaching his erect member.

It was Naruto's turn to gasp as Sakura closed her mouth around his dick. "Sakura" he moaned "harder" Sakura obliged tightening her mouth and forcing up and down, up and down, causing Naruto's back to arch and his moaning to increase. This continued for a few minutes. Suddenly Sakura could feel Naruto bulge in her mouth and letting out a final grunt came.

Sakura stood, opening her mouth to show Naruto the amount that was in her mouth before swallowing and smiling at Naruto. "I hope I have paid you back now Naruto" she said obviously self pleased. Naruto sat up after he had recovered his breath somewhat and took a hard look at Sakura. 'I can't hold back anymore' was his final thought before he lost himself.

Naruto lunged at Sakura slamming her against the wall. He ripped her underwear off her body and plunged his dick inside her. Sakura screamed. Not only had Naruto taken her virginity he was now tearing into her. Sakura's body-weight and gravity assisted their fall down to the floor, driving Naruto deeper inside her while he pushed her back up. Naruto picked up Sakura and dropped her on the bed. He spread her legs apart and then began to ram into her. "Yes Naruto" moaned Sakura. She thought loved Naruto, so to her this was ecstasy. In response to her moaning, Naruto sped up. Sakura's moans got louder and Naruto began to feel himself reaching his limit. He kept pounding into Sakura until the very point of breaking when…

"" came an enraged shout from behind him. Naruto spun around. There stood his mother Kushina her red hair flying eyes shinning with killing intent. "AHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto. He had only seen his mother like this once before. Once when he was little his father Minato came home from drinking with Jiraya completely drunk and started feeling up Kushina with Jiraiya taking notes. She had become enraged and beat Minato to a bloody pulp. He never drunk that heavily again. Naruto turned to run. Thats when his mother pounced. "NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed.


	9. Make or Break Pt 1

Chapter 4.1 – Holy Sh*t

Naruto ran! If there was one thing that he learned it was never get in the way of his mom when she's on a rampage. But he was too slow. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "How dare you Naruto!" she screamed at him "You are too young for that kind of shit!". Naruto cowered in front of his mother's fury. Her red hair whipped around her shoulders and he could feel her eyes burning holes into his face.

Sakura slowly began to creep away trying to make her escape. "AND YOU!" Kushina whipped around. "WHAT ARE YOU? JUST A BIG SLUT?" Sakura flinched at her harsh words. "Go sit in the kitchen and don't you dare move. I am going to deal with my son and after I am done I am going to deal WITH YOU!"

Sakura bowed her head in defeat and slinked away.

Kushina whipped back around toward Naruto, her anger undiminished. "I will speak to your father about this." She said. "You think that you are old enough to take care of a child if you have one?" she raised her right eyebrow. "You think you can support that child? That you can stand being around Sakura for the rest of your life? You think you are old or mature enough for that? Because I don't think so! Your still a child yourself." Then she paused "How do you even know about this stuff."

Naruto finally stopped cowering and looked as his mom incredulously "Mom" he said "I am a guy."

A few hours later….

Naruto is sitting at a table face to face with his dad. "Naruto" said his dad "I personally don't really care if you want to bang this girl. But I am Hokage and my reputation matters." Naruto hung his head. "I know that this girl is going to kiss and tell. So I have to save my reputation and yours. So I am going to have to punish you." Naruto slumped even lower "I am sorry dad."

Minato looked at Naruto in pity. "Look I know that you are top of your class. I know that you are a good kid. But unfortunately because of these events I am going to have to ban you from the Genin exam this year."

"I am sorry son. But you will not be a Genin this year."


	10. Defeat Pt1

Chapter 5 – Whipped

Naruto was having a lovely dream about some Miso ramen that he was eating when *Wack a wooden sword came down on the middle of his stomach. He jolted awake cursing. "Danm it woman why can't you just let me sleep?" "I have already explained it to you." Said Deziray "and it is Deziray-sama not danm woman. Apparently you need to learn respect as well as life skills."

Naruto glared at her. "My father will hear about this." He said "You will be fired and cast out of the village for treating me this way." "Ha! Hahahahaha" she began to laugh. "Clearly LITTLE BOY you don't know my reputation. I am Deziray of the four swords known as on of the best swords women in the black ops and for breaking little boys with too much attitude. That annoying little b*tchiness may work on your parents. But it won't work on me! You can threaten me as much as you like, I don't care who your father is, you are playing by my rules now, and you are going to learn respect, hard work and discipline. Now CLEAN YOUR ROOM!"

Naruto scrambled to his feet. "Why isn't it working on her?" he thought to him-self. Every other time he had threatened to tell his father something people would bend over backward to keep him from doing it. This woman was completely unafraid of his father or the consequences, he didn't know how to deal with it. "Well I will play by her rules for now" he thought to him-self. "That will get her to leave more quickly. Then when she was left then things will go back to the way it was before." Naruto bent down and continued to clean his room.

A few hours and many sword wacks later his room was sparkling clean. It hadn't been that clean in years. "It will stay this way from now on" said Deziray "I will come to do room inspections from time to time and it beter be in order, or else." She grab Naruto by the arm "follow me" she then took him to the kitchen. "These are your dirty dishes" she said "clean them." It continued all day. House chore after house chore until finally he was able to collapse into bed. "A Ninja must always keep his living space clean. It will teach you discipline."

With that Naruto passed out into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	11. Defeat Pt2

Chapter 5 – Whipped

Naruto was having a lovely dream about some Miso ramen that he was eating when *Wack a wooden sword came down on the middle of his stomach. He jolted awake cursing. "Danm it woman why can't you just let me sleep?" "I have already explained it to you." Said Deziray "and it is Deziray-sama not danm woman. Apparently you need to learn respect as well as life skills."

Naruto glared at her. "My father will hear about this." He said "You will be fired and cast out of the village for treating me this way." "Ha! Hahahahaha" she began to laugh. "Clearly LITTLE BOY you don't know my reputation. I am Deziray of the four swords known as on of the best swords women in the black ops and for breaking little boys with too much attitude. That annoying little b*tchiness may work on your parents. But it won't work on me! You can threaten me as much as you like, I don't care who your father is, you are playing by my rules now, and you are going to learn respect, hard work and discipline. Now CLEAN YOUR ROOM!"

Naruto scrambled to his feet. "Why isn't it working on her?" he thought to him-self. Every other time he had threatened to tell his father something people would bend over backward to keep him from doing it. This woman was completely unafraid of his father or the consequences, he didn't know how to deal with it. "Well I will play by her rules for now" he thought to him-self. "That will get her to leave more quickly. Then when she was left then things will go back to the way it was before." Naruto bent down and continued to clean his room.

A few hours and many sword wacks later his room was sparkling clean. It hadn't been that clean in years. "It will stay this way from now on" said Deziray "I will come to do room inspections from time to time and it beter be in order, or else." She grab Naruto by the arm "follow me" she then took him to the kitchen. "These are your dirty dishes" she said "clean them." It continued all day. House chore after house chore until finally he was able to collapse into bed. "A Ninja must always keep his living space clean. It will teach you discipline."

With that Naruto passed out into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	12. Defeat Pt3

Chapter 5 – Broken

*Beep *Beep *Beep *Beep. The alarm clock by Naruto's bed went off. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to a view of the ceiling. Suddenly a wooden sword came into view. "SHIT!" he screamed as the sword crashed into his stomach. "Clearly you haven't learned the lesson from yesterday." Smirked Deziray slinging the sword over her shoulder. Naruto was at her feet eyes watering in pain and gasping for air. "You…YOU Bitch!" shouted Naruto. Deziray once again brought the sword down on his stomach. "Watch your mouth!" she said "You will speak to you betters with respect!." Naruto glared furiously at her. "Get up!" said Deziray. "Training starts today." "Training!" said Naruto excitedly. His face lit up like a child with a treat. "Let's goooo!". He grabbed Deziray's hand and began to drag her toward the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Said Deziray. "To the practice fields of course." Said Naruto "You said we are training today." Deziray began to laugh. "You think that you're going to train like that? Oh your funny." Naruto stopped. "What other way is there?" Deziray nonchalantly pushes Naruto's hand off her arm. "Its called life skills kid, and your getting a crash course." "Life skills? I already have all of those." He said "Ha!" she snorted. "Do you know how to cook? Sew? Knit? Any sort of practical skills?" "No! Why on earth should I learn that? I have mom to do that all for me." Whack "Ow!" shrieked Naruto. "Brat! You think your mother is always going to be there to wipe your snot and clean up your shit? Grow up!" She grabbed Naruto's ear and dragged him over to a sewing machine. "Sit" she ordered. He sat. "Now, here is how you thread the needle."

Deziray taught Naruto for hours. How to thread a needle, both on the sewing machine and free hand. She taught him how to sew strait stitches. Then she made him practice and practice until the cloth was red from the amount of times he pricked his fingers. At the end of the day he knew how to sew a simple bag and could do repair jobs on his clothing. But his fingers were full of pin pricks and covered with bandages. "Now I am sure you have some respect for common people. They have to learn these skills in order to survive. They can't ride on the prestige of their parents to get by. They rely on there own strength." But I do rely on my own strength." Said Naruto "My parents don't cushion the way for me. My own father the Hokage held me back from taking the Genin exam even though I am the best in the class." "For public opinions sake" said Deziray "but how much do you really know about how your family has helped you? I can tell you for a fact you don't live like a normal person. Before we started you didn't even know how to make your bed." Naruto hung his head. "Your so proud of the fact that your rely on your own strength to get things done don't you Naruto. We'll I want you to really think about it tonight whether its truly your strength. Tomorrow you can give me your answer. If you want me to quit teaching you then I will, but think hard. I will see you tomorrow."

Naruto took a shower pondering Deziray's question. He didn't eat dinner and just went strait to bed that night. Yet sleep eluded him. He sat until the early morning still thinking about what she had said about him and his family. Finally he slept.

The next morning Naruto's alarm went off. His eyes shot open, just in time to see Deziray's wooden sword again descending. Today however, Naruto shot out of bed and clapped his palms together catching the sword. Naruto looked up at Deziray a determined look in his eyes. "Teach me" he said.


	13. Balance

Chapter 6 – Balance

Naruto was standing on an open field near the outdoor training grounds. There was a giant waterfall to his right and forest surrounding this large clearing. "Your first lesson" said Deziray "is balance". "You suffer from a lack of balance in your life and it effects your training. Your parents make everything easy for you. Allow you to only do the things you enjoy all the time instead of forcing you to do unenjoyably things or even things that would make you suffer." "Why would I ever have to do unenjoyably things?" asked Naruto "WAKE UP!" shouted Deziray. "You are training to be a ninja. That does not mean running around all the time trying to pick up girls. It's a life that requires discipline, leadership, and sacrifice. From what I have seen you haven't had to sacrifice a thing in your life. You barley even know what hardship feels like. In other words you life is completely tipped to one side. No one back have everything. We will start correcting this today."

"First things first" said Deziray "you will no longer have servants picking up after you, you will be treated equally as any other piece of shit non-genin, and finally you are no longer going to be living with your parents. Its time to start learning to be independent Naruto. And guess what? Since mommy and daddy won't help you do it you will be living with me!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Naruto. "You can't do that! Your not my legal guardian, under law I don't have to go with you." "Oh yes you do" said Deziray and held out a sheet of paper. It was a temporary transfer of guardianship and both of Naruto's parents had signed at the bottom.

Naruto was reeling in shock. How can my parents do this to me? He wondered. I thought they loved me and now they are going to leave me with this psychotic bitch. "I need a minute" said Naruto and staggered away. "Your parents aren't abandoning you" called Deziray after him "They are simply doing what they believe is best for you." Naruto barely heard her. His knees weakened and he sank down near the waterfall. Soon he began to cry. Naruto cried pretty often for a boy who was 11, but he felt within himself that this time was different. Water wasn't just leaking out of his eyes this time. He felt his chest heave with great quaking sobs, and the back of his throat began to burn as though someone had just made him drink acid. This time he felt how much pain he was in, how betrayed he felt, how angry he was.

***6 hours before***

Deziray sat in the Hokage's office with both the 4th hokage and his wife. "Look" said Deziray "You son is a spoiled brat there is no way around it." Kushina who had been previously smiling began to glare at Deziray and the 4th hung his head. "Look Dez" he said "We know he's spoiled but watch what you say about him. He is still our son." "And that's why you picked me sir" said Deziray "with all due respect you know that I am one of the few within the Black ops with the skill set necessary to train the boy. My greatest asset is being able to succeed while skirting the line of authority and the chain of command. You knew when you choose me that I have a bit of a reputation for not following orders and that's exactly what you needed, because your son acts exactly the same way." Kushina began to rise from her chair red hair whipping behind her. "Kushina" said Deziray "I know you want to love and protect your son, but you must face the fact that he simply must be broken. Some day soon he'll be a ninja, and he will be a liability to the village if he remains the way he is. Especially since we know what is going to eventually happen." Kushina paused for a moment. Deziray could see the calculations running through her brain. Finally she pursed her lips but sat back down.

"My request is plain and simple" said Deziray "I need you to transfer custody of Naruto over to me temporarily" "Absolutely NOT!" shouted Kushina finally getting to her feet. "You will not take my son away from me to live in that hell hole you call a house." Kushina glared at Deziray. " That hell hole, is going to do him a hell of a lot more good then you two ever did him. You baby him too much, and my training methods are harsher then most. I wouldn't want to have you interfere and ruin his training if you think I am being too hard on him." Minato looked pleadingly at Deziray "is there not some other way?" "No" she said firmly "Its my way or you can take a gamble of what will to him in 7 years, you know what the prophecies say." Minato gave Deziray one last hard stare. Seeing she wasn't breaking he sighed. "Come Kushina" he said "Just do what she asks, it's for Naruto's own good." Kushina gasped "Minato how could you?" "Because" said Minato "I know Deziray's training it is what Naruto needs to grow."

***real time***

Naruto was still dazed sitting by the waterfall staring at his reflection. Deziray stood back and just watched him. His racking sobs had ended, now he didn't utter a sound, not a cry or a moan. He just sat there silently with his grief, absorbing it, taking it all in. To understand what it's like for Naruto at this point, please remember the first time you lost something dear to you, Naruto still has a child's innocence in many respects and this is a difficult lose to be his first.

Naruto sat for hours in front of the falls. The more the realization sunk in the more innocence was striped away. Deziray had long since fallen asleep. Finally Naruto rose wiping his eyes, his movement woke Deziray and she dozily stood. "Are you alright?" she asked sleepily. Naruto paused for a moment. "No" he said firmly "but I will be."

Deziray gave Naruto a long hard look. "Alright lets get started then"


End file.
